El regreso de la pesadilla
by Dakira San
Summary: Seamos amigos... la nota que dejan a cada muerte... las palabras que marcaron la vida de nuestros erizos amigos.  El recuerdo que vive en sus mentes no los dejaría en paz... continuación de La leyenda de la conejita rosa.
1. Chapter 1

Dakira: Konnichiwa lectores!

Shani: Como han estado?

Haku: esperamos que bien

Daso: yo si estoy bien :D

Shani: eh, Quien rayos eres tu?

Daso: soy un lector :D

Daki: BIENVENIDO AL DETRÁS DE LETRAS DE ESTE FIC AMIGO DASO!

Daso: Oh, gracias :D a ver díganme en que fic estoy?

Shani: en mi fic ¬¬

Haku: en la continuación del fic de terror "La leyenda de la conejita rosa"

Daso: OH! Que padre! :D

Shani: Si yupi, ahora déjanos continuar! ¬¬#

Daso: Los personajes aquí presentados no les pertenecen ni a ellos ni a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores, como SEGA

Daki: esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, por diversión de nosotros y entretenimiento de los demás

Haku: Gracias a la lectora LovePlots, gracias a su mensaje nos cayó la idea de continuar :D

Shani: Este fic es clasificación T no es porque haya así violencia a la séptima potencia, pero fic prevenido vale por dos

Daki y Daso: INICIEMOS!

Anteriormente:

…_Todo el día todos se la pasaron fuera comprando dulces y esas cosas para el día que era 31 de Octubre, al llegar las 6:00 todos se fueron tranquilamente a sus casas, Sonic abrió su puerta, se metió en la cocina para sacar un tazón en donde meter los dulces, al momento de abrir las puertas de la alacena vio un papel doblado "¿Será una receta?" Sonic desdobló el papel:_

_**"SEAMOS AMIGOS"**_

Un año después… Martes 25 de octubre

Encontrados en un restaurante de comida rápida; platicaban alegres Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Tails, Shadow y Rouge

-Pienso que Eggman planea algo…- comenta Sonic después de darle un gran sorbo a su refresco sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunta curiosa la eriza rosada a Sonic

-Pues, hace mucho que no está molestándonos con sus robots y eso- le da una mordida a su Chilli Dog

-Tienes razón, hay que estar listos para cualquier ataque. Eso me da la idea de que al Tornado le hacen falta modificaciones- Dice Tails entusiasmado, tanto que se pone de pie.

-Y también una buena lavada- Ríe inocente Cream, quien compartía un helado con su amigo Charmy.

-Bueno… creo que si tienes razón- se vuelve a sentar Tails rascándose la cabeza sonriente

-Bien y yo tengo que entrenar para no perder mi forma…- dice Sonic pero es interrumpido

-¡Tu forma redondita y pachoncita!- Amy salta para abrazar a su héroe. Todos ríen.

-Jajaja- ríe con sarcasmo Sonic- Volviendo a mi grandiosa forma de modelo… Knux, ¿Entrenarías conmigo?

-Hmmm, no lo creo, ¿Has visto que fecha se aproxima? Tengo que cuidar de la esmeralda maestra de todos los intrusos que van a mi isla, ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pueden hacer a la esmeralda o al templo con eso de "dulce o travesura"? también súmale que yo no doy nada

- Bueno- se resigna el erizo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-¿Sr. Sonic, vamos a celebrar el 31 de octubre?- Pregunta Cream al erizo azulado

Sonic y Shadow se miran a los ojos, una mirada cómplice entre aquellos erizos.

-¡Qué gran idea!- exclama Tails- Podemos hacer una reunión nocturna hoy en la noche afuera de mi taller

-Bueno que tal si mejor nos vamos de este local y lo comentamos- Dice Vector

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por irte Vector?- Le pregunta Espio a su amigo

-Porque le he prometido a Vainilla el llevar a casa a Cream antes de las 5 a su casa, y tengo que cumplir con mi palabra- Dice el cocodrilo orgulloso de si mismo

-¿No será que quieres impresionar a Vainilla Vector? Después de todo a ti te gusta ¿No es así?- Dice Charmy

-¡CALLA!... No… no es por eso- Dice Vector levemente sonrojado

Todos ríen. Han pagado la cuenta de la comida y se marchan de aquel local de alimentos para acompañar a Vector a casa de Vainilla.

-No quiero alarmarlos, pero una señora vieja nos sigue- dice Espio a sus compañeros. Todos se detienen. Pero nadie se voltea a averiguar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestiona Rouge.

-Pues, desde hace unas cuadras está detrás de nosotros, y me está poniendo de nerv…- aclara el reptil, pero es interrumpido por la señora

-Veo que logré captar su atención- dice satisfecha una señora cabra de edad ya grande con dos aretes en una oreja y ninguno en la otra, una camisa morada un poco rota con monedas atadas en el cuello, una falda café semi rasgada que le llegaba a las rodillas. Era de esas mujeres que predicen el futuro, tu fortuna y esas cosas. Ella iba descalza, tenía un rostro sereno pero estaba preocupada por algo, o al menos su mirada daba a entender eso.

-¿Qué se le ofrece vieja?- le dice Knuckles pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca

-¡Pero qué modales son esos!- le reclama Amy. Pero Knuckles presta oídos sordos a aquella exclamación

-No te preocupes Amy, así son todos los pelirrojos- Dice Rouge sin dar importancia- Necios, descerebrados y sin modales

-¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE MURCIELAGA!- le reclama Knuckles a Rouge, apretando una de sus manos formando un puño amenazante en frente de su mismo rostro ya rojo por la ira

-Que eres un chico necio, sin modales y más que nada ¡DES-CE-RE-BRA-DO!- Le dice Rouge

Ambos comienzan a pelear verbalmente como es su costumbre. Aquella pelea tan infantil de tu eres menos y yo soy mejor.

-Los he visto pasando y pude notar, que sus almas están en peligro, se acerca una amenaza hacia ustedes. Tienen que tener cuidado. Por favor tomen- ella saca de uno de los pliegues de su camisa una tarjeta con un - Llámenme si necesitan algo. Ah, y Una recomendación, hagan círculos de oración para ir alejando ese mal que los persigue- Le entrega la tarjeta a Sonic y se marcha. Este sin darle siquiera un vistazo se la pasa a Shadow

-Toma, creo que se refería a ti- le dice con tono burlón al erizo bicolor. Shadow la observa y su rostro de sereno pasa a uno enojado

-¡No te parece que esta es una maldita broma de mal gusto!- le reclama Shadow mostrándole la tarjeta. Sonic la lee y su rostro se muestra preocupado

-Pero Shadow, yo no escribí eso- le declara el oji verde

-¡Debiste de haber sido tu, nadie más sabe de esto!- Diciendo esto tira la tarjeta. Observa que todos le ven con cara de duda, ya que el mismo admite que se sobresaltó mucho. Queda pensativo un rato para luego marcharse a gran velocidad en dirección al bosque.

-¡Shadow espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Sonic le sigue. Todos miran la escena confundidos. Knuckles levanta la nota

-¿pero que tendrá de malo esto?- dice el equidna pasando la nota a Tails

-Pues quien sabe… no creo que esto sea peligroso como para que se hubieran puesto así- cuestiona Tails- Como me da miedo Shadow cuando se pone así.

-¡Yo quiero ver!- Dice Cream, tomando el papel

-No nena, a ti te tienen que llevar con tu madre, ha de preocuparse si te quedas más- le dice Rouge arrebatándole el papelillo sin que la joven pudiese leerlo

-Es cierto, vamos equipo, vamos a casa de la hermosa Vainilla- Indica Vector a sus compañeros

-Espio, tú eres cercano a Shadow y Sonic por eso de los entrenamientos, a lo mejor y el te ha contado algo en alguna de las sesiones de trabajo- Le dice la murciélago entregándole la tarjeta. Este la lee pero niega con la cabeza- Bueno, nos veremos luego entonces - Todos se despiden de los Chaotix y de Cream, y los observan marchar. Amy toma el papel.

-Je, podría pensarse que Shadow se está volviendo loco, para esa reacción que tuvo con estas insignificantes palabras. - dice Amy después de haber leído la anotación.

-Sí, es lo más probable - Rouge suelta una pequeña risa- Bueno, será mejor que me marche, tengo unas joyitas esperándome en Angel Island- ella se despide y se va volando.

-¿Se va a Angel Island?- Dice Knuckles confuso. Luego de pensarlo exclama- ¡QUÉ NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR NINGUNA DE LAS ESMERALDAS Y MUCHO MENOS LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA!- Indica mientras se va tras la murciélago- VUELVE AQUÍ LADRONA

-Bueno Tails, iré en busca de Sonic a ver si me dice algo- sonríe Amy ya marchándose

-Amy, espera, ¿me darías la nota? Veré si alguien sabe el porqué de la acción de nuestros amigos- le pide Tails a la eriza

-Si, por supuesto, toma- le hace entrega del papel y se puede notar un teléfono en la parte del frente, Tails lo voltea y se nota la frase "Seamos amigos"

¿Sería coincidencia? ¿Una triste y mala broma? ¿Solo una propuesta? Pues nadie sabía, nadie lo sabía… por el momento

Shadow y Sonic, ambos encontrados en aquella cuevita donde habitaba Shadow.

-Toma Sonic- le dice el erizo negro a su compañero azulado- ¿te acuerdas de esto?

-Si- le dice tomando el artefacto parecido a una pistola pero que tenía un mecanismo para borrar la mente. Antes usada para borrar los días de terror que pasaron los compañeros de Nuestros héroes erizos- ¿Por qué me la das? ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

-Dispárame- le dice tranquilo Shadow

-¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUÉ?- le grita Sonic- ¿POR QUÉ?

-Porque, estoy comenzando a hartarme del asunto ¿sabes?, me estoy volviendo loco. Cada vez que veo a tu amigo Tails o que veo a alguna conejita como Sheila me dan ganas de sacar mi revólver y dispararles en el maldito corazón. Para evitarme y también a ti el problema que llevaría una acción así, es mejor que me hagas este favor.

-Bueno, lo haré- dice el celeste erizo apuntando con el arma a su compañero- ¿Listo?- el otro asiente con la cabeza. Sonic cierra un ojo y le dispara a su compañero. Shadow cae al suelo quedando inconsciente

-¿Shadow?- pregunta el erizo héroe- ¿Shady? ¿SHADSTER? Vamos responde… No estás respirando amigo… vamos has un esfuerzo- Sonic comienza a alarmarse- ¡OH NO, LO MATÉ!

Daki: MATASTE A SHADOW Y EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO

Shani: Daki, cálmate, lo tengo todo planeado

Haku: Te quejaste de ella en el fic pasado y tu estas igual

Shani: bien, bien, ¿Alguien más quien falte en criticar a Shaniath?

Daso: YO! :D

Shani: ¡CALLATE! ¬¬#

Daso: Si, lo siento U.U

Daki: eres muy mala hasta con los lectores ¬¬ ahora discúlpate

Shani: dah, me disculpo Daso

Daso: ok! Te perdono :D

Shani: Ya estas feliz Daki?

Daki: sipi

Haku: nos leeremos a la próxima lectores

Sayonara!

Daki:3 Shani:/ Haku:D

Daso: Y yo que?

Daki: de acuerdo…

Sayonara!

Daki:3 Shani:/ Haku:D Daso C=


	2. Chapter 2

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo han estado lectores?

Haku: esperamos que bien :D

Daki: Al fin llegamos con la actualización :P

Shani: Sentimos mucho el retraso. Se presentaron unos problemas

Daki: pero estamos de vuelta :D eso es lo bueno

Haku: hemos dado el tiempo suficiente para que hayan pensado que pasará :) jejeje

Shani: Si,ya se, sé que tardamos mucho en actualizar y ya quieren leer la segunda parte de MI fic

Daki: pero antes, el disclaimer! Esta historia no fue creada a fines lucrativos ;)

Haku: Los personajes aquí no nos pertenecen, Pertenecen a Sus respectivos dueños como SEGA y Sonic Team (Nos enteramos apenas que pertenecen también a "Sonic Team" :P)

Shani: Nos pertenecen nada mas La adivina (de nombre indefinido XD) y Sheila la conejita Rosa.

Daki: Ahora sin más platica, ¡Al fic! :3

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Esta muerto! Yo lo maté, ¡soy un asesino! No se como, pero ahí yace el cuerpo de Shadow, no respiraba, su corazón no latía, simplemente, es un cuerpo sin vida, solamente, un cadáver.<em>- piensa Sonic poniéndose de pie y suelta aquella arma. Sale corriendo de aquella cueva donde se encontraba y cruza, sin dirección aparente, el bosque. El corre, solo corre. Va a través de la ciudad viendo nada mas que líneas del paisaje a su alrededor creadas por la velocidad que lleva. Solo puede pensar en lo ocurrido, ¿le contaría a alguien lo que paso? ¿A quien le contaría? Uno no puede llegar y decir simplemente: "oye, ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Mate a Shadow!". A demás, Si alguien se enterase, lo meterían a la cárcel. Aunque el fuera Sonic; el héroe que defiende a Mobius de los planes del Dr. Eggman; no se salva de la ley. Estaba nervioso, no se concentraba en el camino, tanto así que su cuerpo impacta con otro y por la fuerza de impacto, ambos cuerpos caen al suelo.  
>-d-disculpe mi torpeza- se disculpa Sonic poniéndose de pie para ayudar a quien él había tirado. Sonic se sorprende al ver a la viejita cabra de antes; quien les había dado el papel con el teléfono y aquella frase; él le ofrece la mano para levantarla y ella la acepta.<br>-No te preocupes Sonic- dice mientras se sacude el polvo de su atuendo  
>- no quería chocar con usted adrede, fue un accidente- se excusa Sonic, él, al ver los ojos verdes de ella, siente un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.<br>- sé que tu no querías chocar conmigo, pero yo contigo si. Quería hablar contigo, pero estas tan nervioso y distraído que el único modo de llamar tu atención que se me ocurrió, era chocando contigo. Acompáñame, por favor.

Él Sigue a la señora, pensativo. ¿Sabría lo que pasó? Era algo que necesitaba saber. No dicen palabra, él solo la sigue. Llegando así a un lugar donde se encuentran varias casas en el lugar donde ofrecen servicios del tipo "místico" como las lecturas de mano, futuro a través de barajas, etc. Ella abre la puerta de una morada muy humilde, en su decoración se apreciaban mil y un baratijas curiosas; desde lámparas antiguas hasta garras y manos de quien sabe que animales, y, porque no pensar, de personas. Esto causa un leve escalofrío por parte del erizo.  
>- he visto que mi predicción ha dado inicio- dice ella incitando a Sonic a sentarse junto a una gran mesa, iluminada por una bola de cristal al centro de ésta.<br>-¿predicción?-Él toma asiento- ¿se refiere a lo que nos dijo en la calle hace rato?  
>-si, unos seres malignos que te han visitado en el pasado han vuelto, y tienen sed de venganza- ella toca su esfera de cristal y hace que se vislumbre una imagen. Una conejita color de rosa con unos ojos de color rojo sangre, con flequillo café (como el de Amy) llevaba puesto un vestido muy blanco hasta sus rodillas de mangas largas cubriéndole los brazos y como protector de sus manos, unos guantes como los de Sonic. Cargaba en su espalda un peluche en forma de un zorrino de un color encontrado entre naranja y amarillo, de ojos negros como carbón con una "antena" salía de su cabeza, terminada en una extraña gema carmín la cual emanaba un ligero y débil brillo.<br>-Tails Doll y Sheila- dice serio Sonic mientras perdía sus ojos en aquella proyección por parte de la esfera  
>Sonic no comprende como es que pudieron volver, ¿no se suponía que Shadow realizo un trato con ellos? Y otra cosa que no entendía, era ¿como esa frase había llegado a la tarjeta de la señora? ¿Ella la habrá escrito? Antes de poder preguntar, ella habla:<br>- él se encuentra en un estado bastante débil, dormitando su maligna alma en la mente de ella, controlando por completo a su aprendiz. Ella se encuentra débil de igual manera, ya que al parecer él se alimenta del alma de Sheila y se desgasta. Pronto regresaran y lograran su venganza je je je- ella suelta una risilla que pronto se convierte en una siniestra carcajada y a la par, sus ojos esmeraldas se tornan de un rojo intenso. En la bola de cristal se observa a ese muñeco conocido como Tails Doll sonriendo maniáticamente mientras a Sheila transforma su mirar con aquellos ojos tan rojos y concentrados, en un mirar con ojos azules y tristes- HA COMENZADO JAJAJA  
>Sonic se levanta de su asiento asustado ante la reacción de la vieja y las imágenes de la bola sobre la mesa, retrocede despacio para luego darse vuelta y se dirigirse a la salida<br>- JAJAJA PROTÉGETE Y A TUS AMIGOS IGUAL, PORQUE TERRIBLES COSAS LES SUCEDERÁN PRONTO JAJAJA TEN CUIDADO JAJAJA  
>Sonic cierra la puerta de aquella morada y se dirige a su hogar pensando en todos esos eventos. Caía la noche, todo se oscureció, para suerte de Sonic ya se encontraba enfrente de su hogar. Realmente ese no era su Hogar, ni siquiera pasa el día ahí, él prefiere mas estar afuera, divertirse. Pero Amy insistió en que él consiguiera una casa para dejar ahí sus cosas (las de ella) y prometió que ella cuidaría aquella morada. Así que él, para que ella dejase de molestarlo, la consiguió. No era tan "sofisticada", solo se encontraba en su interior lo indispensable, pues el no esta en casa la mayor parte del tiempo por lo antes dicho.<br>Pero algo no cuadraba, el nunca dejaba la puerta sin llave, entonces ¿Porque la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par? Y peor aun, ¿porque las luces se encontraban encendidas?  
>Preocupado entra a la residencia, busca en todos lados un posible intruso. Escucha el sonido de una puerta, como cuando se golpea. Busca el origen de este desconcertante sonido, abriendo puertas de golpe, azotándolas descubriendo el vacío de las habitaciones. El erizo había hecho mucho ruido. Escucha algo… "<em>proviene de mi cuarto<em>" En frente de la puerta se encontraba el martillo de Amy "_oh no_." piensa el mientras abre la puerta. Al abrirse la puerta, alguien salta encima de él haciéndolo caer.  
>-¡Sonic, que bueno que has llegado!- dice Amy entre lagrimas<br>-¿pero que te ha pasado Amy?- pregunta el abrazándola, aun ambos estando en el suelo.  
>- Te estaba buscando Sonic * Snif* y vi la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas de la casa. *Snif* pensé que estabas aquí así que entré *Snif* subí a tu habitación y vi a una niña, una conejita de rosa, con vestido blanco, miraba por la ventana *Snif* le pregunte que estaba haciendo aquí y volteo a verme con una horrenda sonrisa y esos ojos… rojos… *Snif* y... *Snif* y... *Snif* se lanzo contra mi y me tiro al suelo, saque ni pico pico hammer pero ella me lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos, cerré los ojos. Solo escuchaba su horrible risa *Snif* Sonic, estaba asustada, no sabía que me iba a hacer... Cuando oímos el ruido de abajo, que creo que hiciste tu,*Snif* salió por la ventana y la puerta se cerró y se atascó *Snif* la golpee lo mas duro que pude y llegaste tu.<br>Sonic no sabia que decir, Sin duda esa era Sheila ¿Lo habrá estado esperando? ¿Que hubiese pasado si Sonic hubiese llegado antes que Amy? Sonic agita su cabeza para borrar esas preguntas y posibles escenarios de su mente.  
>- calma Amy, ya pasó, ya pasó.- solo le dice esas palabras Tocándole delicadamente su cabeza<br>-¿Quien era ella? Y ¿Que hacia aquí Sonic? ¿La conoces?

-No, no la conozco- miente- Quien sabe como pudo abrir la casa  
>Sonic piensa que no se puede quedar en esa casa, pues si es de noche y Sheila llega, quien sabe lo que le esperaría. De Tails Doll no se preocupaba pues la adivina había dicho que se encontraba muy débil, igual Sheila, pero ella es la única de ese par que puede caminar, o eso pensaba él.<p>

-Sonic, ¿volverá?  
>- no lo se Amy, pero, es ya tarde, y ya descubrimos que no es seguro estar aquí, te llevare con Rouge, ¿te parece?<br>- Si- dice Amy asintiendo- Pero, ¡no te puedes quedar aquí tu solo! y ¿si regresa? Si me llevas con Rouge, tendrás que irte esta noche con Tails, con Knuckles, con los Chaotix o con Shadow. No quiero que te quedes aquí solo. Si lo haces, entonces ¡no dejaré que me lleves con Rouge!- finaliza ella.  
>Sonic siente un nudo en la garganta. Tenía en mente ir a esconder el cuerpo de Shadow. Se le ocurre algo<p>

- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Ven- él la toma de la mano- te llevare con Rouge, regresare aquí por algo y me iré con Tails- "_volveré por comida e iré a esconder a Shadow_." Planea Sonic  
>Amy asiente con la cabeza y ambos se dirigen con la chica murciélago.<p>

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡MALDITO FAKER!- Dice el erizo Negro levantándose del suelo. Observa el arma que le había entregado a Sonic antes. Sólo hace una cara de molestia - Debería saber que esas cosas no se disparan TAN cerca. Así solo se vuelve tan peligrosa como si fuera una pistola de verdad. Y luego que me disparó en mi cabeza… me sorprende el no estar muerto… mi sistema regenerativo no es tan rápido- "_Curioso_" sólo piensa.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Cómo se recuperó? Deseaba saber. El erizo trata de encontrar una causa de su mejoramiento tan temprano, pero se distrae con el sonido de sus pasos sobre las hojas secas; Crish… Crish… Crish. Un sonido muy peculiar Crish… Crish, crish… Crish… Crish, crish…. Shadow detiene su paso al oír un segundo paso continuo al suyo. Se escucha un sonido después de su pausa. Sabía que lo venían siguiendo. ¿Quien sería?

-Sea quien sea ¡Deje de seguirme!- Shadow aguarda un momento para después volver a su caminata. Pero se ve interrumpido por los mismos pasos. Sin pensarlo, saca su revolver y dispara hacia atrás suyo (Que agresión O.o). Oye de pronto un quejido: le disparó a alguien. Con curiosidad, se dirige a ver de quien se trata.

Gran Error…

**-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!**- exclama él al verla… Su piel rosa inconfundible… sus ojos carmín… y ese muñeco sentado junto a ella. Se encontraba sobre su rodilla derecha y la otra en alto en el suelo. Su brazo estaba lastimado, la bala le había dado en el hombro y ella lo tocaba con una expresión muy tranquila. Parecía que se reía de su herida pues una leve sonrisa cruzaba su cara. Extraño, de ahí no brotaba sangre, sin embargo, se veía el camino que recorrió la bala que no salió de su hombro. Sheila alza la vista y sonríe ampliamente al verlo.

-También me alegra verte Shadow. **NOS** alegra- Dice mirando a Tails Doll quien sentado a un lado de ella, observaba la escena- Un poco de ayuda es aceptable- dice mientras extiende su mano en busca de ayuda para levantarse del suelo

-Tienes fuerza, levántate tu sola- Ella hace una mueca de disgusto

- ¡He dicho que me ayudes!- Chasquea sus dedos. Shadow siente una fuerza que lo obliga a extenderle la mano a ella. Él gruñe ante esta acción- Gracias- dice ella extendiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunta serio el erizo- Prometieron ya no volver aquí.

-¡JA! ¿Esa es la manera de agradecer que te hayamos salvado la vida?- Él la mira confuso no sabía de que le hablaba- Si, te salvamos, sabíamos que morirías si Sonic te disparaba a esa distancia. Estabas al borde de morir, lo único que hicimos fue acelerar el proceso de regeneración de tu cuerpo para que pudieras sobrevivir. Claro, tuvimos que hacer que tu corazón se detuviera unos momentos para despistar al erizo azul. Pensó que habías muerto ¡Que ingenuo!

-¿P-Porqué me salvaron?- le pregunta confuso dando varios pasos atrás

-Porque si mueres ahorita, no serás útil para mi ofrenda- dice ella acercándose a él, a tal punto de dejarlo contra el árbol y su cuerpo femenino. Tocaba los mechones de pelo del pecho del erizo. El trató de zafarse pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no le respondía.

-¿ofrenda?- pregunta sin poderse mover aún- ¿para que me necesitas a mi en una ofrenda?

-Te seré lo mas honesta posible. Quiero traer a la vida a mi amo, y el único modo es dándole en ofrenda varias almas. TODAS, la misma noche, si no, no funciona. Entonces esta es la oportunidad de una… venganza. Me vengaré de todos tus patéticos amigos en la ofrenda ¡JA! Lo malo, es que no puedo matarlos yo sola en una noche, tardaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Así que no me vas a matar hoy, pero sí cuando atrapes a todos ¿no?

-Si, y empezaré a "coleccionarlos", empezando contigo. Pero, te daré la oportunidad de irte. Tienes tres segundos, o si no, te disparo.

-No tienes pistola, además me necesitas con vida. No funcionará esa amenaza- Shadow observa retando con la mirada a aquella conejita. Ella sonríe y saca un revolver- ¡OYE ESO ES MÍO!

-Y para que quede claro, no puedo matarte, pero puedo volver a salvarte cuando estés a punto de morir cuantas veces yo quiera- ella sonríe enseñando los torcidos dientes que tiene- El juego ha comenzado: UNO…

El cuerpo del erizo se libera y se pone a correr con destino a la ciudad. Escucha el lejano "DOS" pero ya no escucha el tercer número…

Se quiere asegurar de que ya no lo sigue así que voltea atrás.

-Hmph, la perdí- Pronuncia, Decide volver a su curso

- ¡TRES!- El sonido de la pistola sonó por el bosque Shadow tocó su abdomen. Ella lo había sorprendido del otro lado

Sangre…

-Maldita… Coneja…- Dice mientras cae arrodillado al suelo

* * *

><p>Daki: que les ha parecido?<p>

Shani: Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo, pero tampoco mostrando todo lo que pasaría en un futuro muajaja soy mala ¬w¬

Haku: Trataremos de actualizar pronto :D

Daki: no prometemos nada, todo está en las manos de la computadora XD

Shani: Si no se vuelve a poner en su plan ¬¬ creo que nos leeremos pronto :D

Daki: Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D


	3. Chapter 3

Daki: ¡Konichiwa lectores! ¿Cómo están?

Shani: esperamos que bien

Haku: nosotros estamos felices por hacerles entrega de este nuevo capítulo

Shani: sé que nos hemos estado tardando, pero hemos estado muy ocupados :P

Haku: pero aquí estamos :D

Shani: Si, no merecemos los reviews para esta historia, ya que si, nos tardamos mucho

Daki: lo sentimos de corazón

Todos: Gomen!

Shani: pero, para todos aquellos que si querían leer la continuación, seguiremos

Daki: es una promesa :D

Haku: IMPORTANTE: De este capitulo en adelante comienza la sangre y la violencia

Shani: Se recomienda discreción (sonó como programa de los de "Sin censura" XD)

Daki: no recomendado para gente sensible (por mera precaución)

Haku: Esta historia no fue creada a fines lucrativos

Shani: fue por entretenimiento nuestro y de sus lectores

Daki: los personajes aquí presentados no nos pertenecen, solo Sheila la conejita rosa

Haku: los demás pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team :D

Shani: Ahora si, vamos al fic

Sonic POV

Ya había dejado a Amy con Rouge. Ahora me dirigía a mi hogar, tenia que esconder a Shadow. No me imagino lo que pasaría si alguien lo encuentra. Me siento culpable al volver a pensar en eso, soy un asesino, aunque lo haya hecho sin querer. Abro la puerta de mi casa, prendo la luz y me dirijo a la cocina. Saco un chilli dog del refrigerador y lo meto al microondas. Miro la puerta de mi cuarto, la había cerrado. Se reirán, pero, a estas alturas, me da miedo ir a mi habitación. El saber que Sheila pudo entrar y que atacó a Amy, me asusta un poco. Oigo el microondas terminar de calentar y en seguida también suena el teléfono ¿Quién será a estas horas? Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y me dirijo a la cocina. En el teléfono no aparece el número, lo que me extraña.

-¿Hola?- me atrevo a preguntar pero nadie me responde- ¿Quién es?- otra vez nadie responde. Ya iba a colgar el teléfono, seguramente era alguna de esas personas que hacen llamadas de broma. Abro el microondas y tomo el chilli dog así doy un último chance para que me respondan.

-So…nic- Tiro el Chilli dog al oír mi nombre y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Se escucha una voz cortada del otro lado del teléfono. Una voz masculina, la conocía, pero sonaba muy extraña, como si estuviera débil. ¿Podría ser él?

-¿Shadow?- pregunto un tanto inseguro. No era posible que fuese el, digo, lo maté ¿cierto? No oí latir su corazón ¿verdad?

-So…nic, ayúdame…- Dice él del otro lado, pero ¿Cómo confiar que fuese él?

-¿Dónde te encuentras? -pregunto impaciente, si era él, eso significaría que no lo maté. Eso me aliviaría mucho

-JAJAJAJA, no creí que estuvieras tan nervioso Sonic- Esa voz ahora era femenina, era ella, era Sheila.

-¿Por qué me has llamado Sheila?- le digo lo mas calmado posible

-Tu corazón late muy rápido Sonic ¿estás asustado? ¿Te asuste? JA- dice ella. Me sorprende su comentario.

- Hmph, no, no estoy asustado. Estoy mas bien enojado porque me engañaste- le digo un poco indignado

-¿Engañarte?- su voz sonaba confundida, como si no supiera de lo que hablo

-Así es, me engañaste fingiendo la voz de Shadow…- me interrumpe

-Pero yo no fingí su voz Sonic, ese era Shadow- Ahora me había puesto mas nervioso

-No te creo-. Tendría que demostrarme que si era verdad.

-Uy, pero que desconfiado eres. De acuerdo, te lo demostraré. ¡Shadow querido! Saluda al erizo amigo tuyo, pídele ayuda como la rata en apuros que eres- dice ella con un tono burlón

-La única… rata… aquí… eres tu- Ese era Shadow, sin duda alguna

-Todavía que te dejo con vida y me insultas. Que mala forma de tratar a tu salvadora- ríe ella

-Mátame, me harías un favor. Mejor morir ahora que esperar a que tú…

-¡CALLA!- se escucha un disparo seguido de la voz de Shadow maldiciendo- Así esta mejor

-¿y ahora que quieres?- le pregunto

-¿yo? Solo quiero regresar a mi amo a la vida, después de casi un año de no alimentarse, perdió fuerzas. No ha muerto, ya que yo le permito alimentarse de mi alma. Pero también yo me he desgastado. Y necesito de tu ayuda Sonic

-¿Mi ayuda? Por si no lo recuerdas, ¡mataste a mis amigos e incluso me mataste a mí! Como esperas que te ayude- Ayudarla ¡ja! Como si hubiera olvidado lo que pasó hace un año.

-Mañana comenzare mi misión en busca de despertar a mi maestro. Y para ello necesito almas que tengan un recuerdo de él, almas que hayan vivido los actos de mi mentor. Y los únicos que saben de él son tu y tus cómplices ¿que mejor forma de vengarse de ustedes que usándolos para mi sacrificio? Uno por uno tus amigos irán desapareciendo y para el día de la ofrenda los tendré a todos. Pero, necesito que me ayudes a recobrarles la memoria. Si ellos no pueden recordarnos, sería como si no nos hubieran conocido.

-¿Y por qué te ayudaría?

- Sé que no me querrás ayudar, porque pensarás que no tiene un beneficio para ti, pero mira, si ellos recobran su memoria, juntos podrán llegar a vencerme antes del día del holocausto.

-Y ¿como pretendes que haré yo para hacerles recordar algo que no existe en sus mentes? Ya que, Shadow les borró esos momentos

-La mente, mi querido amigo, no puede eliminar recuerdos. El rayo con el que les dispararon, solo escondió el recuerdo. Veras, hay una parte en la mente en la que se mantienen los recuerdos que no se usan tan seguido. Aquel rayo solo encerró lo ocurrido en esa parte de sus mentes. Hace falta una gran motivación para hacer surgir de nuevo esos momentos.

-No lo haré- Con seguridad iba a colgar el teléfono, hasta que me hizo cambiar de opinión el siguiente comentario.

-Bueno yo pensaba darte una oportunidad pero ante tu respuesta, lo haré yo, a MI MODO y no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Solo te advierto que si te entrometes en mis métodos, la pagaras caro- Demonios, me doy una clara idea de lo que es "a su manera". Tengo que hacerlo. No dejaré que les haga daño a mis amigos.

-¡De acuerdo, te ayudaré!

-Bueno, ¿entonces el trato esta hecho?

Una parte de mí dice que me engaña, que habrá una trampa en todo esto, pero, aunque me estuviera engañando, no tengo alternativa; si no la ayudo nos mata a todos de una buena vez, si la ayudo nos mata igual pero si es como dice ella, que en cuanto mis compañeros recuperen sus recuerdos podrán ayudarme, tendríamos la oportunidad de vencer; vale la pena intentarlo. Tengo tiempo de pensar que es lo que puedo hacer para vencerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-En cuanto decidas, ya no habrá marcha atrás, si te unes a mí harás todo lo que yo te diga y no te rehusaras. Si no, te atendrás a las consecuencias- me dice ella, dudo un poco. En ese momento tocan la puerta y sin quitarme el teléfono de la oreja, me dispongo a abrir. Ella se encontraba afuera y me da su mano. Por la impresión suelto el teléfono.

-Si estás dispuesto, dame tu mano- no si de verdad podré confiar en ella… Lo haré, no por mí, sino por mis amigos. Suspiro y le entrego mi mano. Una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo. Ella ríe y desaparece. Es como si una energía fría y negativa me hubiera invadido. Me siento mareado, me sostengo de la puerta para no caer. La cabeza me duele así que me dirijo a la sala para sentarme un rato pero antes de llegar me dan nauseas. Voy al baño, a lo mejor si me lavo la cara me sentiré mejor. Lleno el lavabo de agua tomo un poco con mis manos y me mojo la cara varias veces. Tomo la toalla para secarme el rostro y miro el espejo. Me veía cansado, era de esperarse. Un momento, tengo los ojos ¿Rojos? Es extraño que en lugar de verdes sean rojos. Pongo la toalla en su lugar y vuelvo a verme en el espejo. Su cara se dibuja en el espejo. Doy un brinco del susto y miro asustado el espejo

-Como primera parte del trato, tienes que dejarme permanecer en tu mente y usar tu cuerpo cuando lo necesite, Hay cosas que tengo que hacer y necesito un estado físico

-¿y como hago eso?

-Fácil, solo cierra tus ojos y duerme- ella desaparece del espejo para surgir frente a mi. Ella tenía un aspecto fantasmal, su cuerpo estaba pálido, casi transparente, antes no lo había notado- Déjame libre esta noche- Posó su mano en mi frente- no te preocupes por nada.

Mis parpados se estaban cerrando, cada vez eran más pesados

- Lo que hagas, debes prometer que no será nada malo…- le digo cansado

-No te preocupes, al tomar el control físico de ti, puedo tomar mi forma. Pero no prometo el no hacer nada malo jejeje.

Antes de poder responder, mi cuerpo cae al suelo. Lentamente pierdo mis fuerzas, no me puedo ni tratar de levantar. Su horrenda sonrisa y atroz mirar eran lo único que pude ver antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos para así entregarme por completo al sueño. Alcanzo a oír:

-Ay, pobre ingenuo, si supieras que me acabas de jurar lealtad y entregar tu vida y la de tus aliados ¡Por el precio de nada!

-Pero que es lo que hice…- Es lo último que mencioné.

Fin Sonic POV

O/O/O

Un cuarto blanco. Todo lo que lo rodeaba no era más que una pequeña habitación clara. Descansando sobre el suelo de esta, se encontraba el, fue despertado por dos voces que resonaban por el lugar.

-Sonic ¿Qué haces?

-Solo veía esto, míralo tú- otra voz se escuchó en respuesta a la primera

El erizo azul abre los ojos con pesadez.

-¿En dónde estoy?- Se levantó del suelo para observar bien aquel lugar. Una puerta cerrada detrás de él se había trazado.

-¿De dónde sacaste estas fotos?- Otra vez esa voz, tenía un tono angustiado. No era cualquier voz. Sonic la reconocería donde fuera

-¿Tails? ¿Dónde estas?- dijo nuestro héroe

- ¿Te gustan? Las tomé el año pasado Jajaja. - Era la voz del erizo azul. Pero no provenía del que estaba en aquella sala, sino de otro, como si estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Sonic se percató de aquello y trató de abrir el portón, pero esta no cedía.

-¡Tu no eres Sonic!- Gritó el zorrito.

-¡Tails, aquí estoy!- Sonic forzó más la puerta, pero seguía sin abrir

-No, no lo soy. Lamentablemente este cuerpo solo es un préstamo- Dice la voz impostora de Sonic. Inmediatamente Sonic entiende de quien se trataba

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de nuevo Tails

-¡Sheila, déjalo en paz!- grito Sonic golpeando la puerta.

-¡Pero Tails, deberías acordarte de nosotros! ¡No ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-No… no se quien eres

-¡Tails Corre!- Gritó Sonic. Desesperado comenzó a patear la puerta y lanzarse contra ella. Seguía sin abrir.

-Bueno, si hay tanta insistencia-Dijo de un modo serio pero a la vez retador

-¿Que haces?- Tails mencionó

-Estoy cambiando a mi verdadera forma, quizá si me vieras te refrescaría la memoria- Pasó un momento en silencio y después la voz de Tails

-Sheila

-¿Me recordaste?- Tails asintió -¿Que? ¿Por qué tan serio? ¿No me esperabas a mí? Descuida, puedo arreglarlo- Otro silencio reinó

- ¡Tu!- gritó Tails en voz asustada pero a la vez sorprendida

-Ja, Nos vemos de nuevo Tails

-Tails doll- Tails se hallaba asustadísimo.

-¿TAILS DOLL?- Grita Sonic. Ahora encontrado en un estado mas serio y preocupado. Hizo un spin dash contra la puerta y esta hizo un ruido. Tal vez servirían esos golpes para abrir la puerta. Puesto en marcha comenzó a pegarle así asiduamente. Al fin cedió la puerta. Apareció en la casa de Tails, más certeros en su cuarto. Estaba frente a Tails, quien poseía una cara de miedo. Sonic voltea a ver detrás suyo y ahí lo vio, Tails doll levitando frente a él.

- Veo que te acuerdas de mí. Apuesto a que te acuerdas del Halloween pasado. ¿No es así Tails?- Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando unos dientes afilados y disparejos. Tails movió la cabeza a los lados mostrando una señal de negación.

-Déjame iluminarte- Le dice Tails Doll. El muñeco atraviesa a Sonic como si fuera un fantasma y se abalanza contra Tails tirándolo al suelo y comienza a golpearle y rasgarle la cara y el pecho con sus garras.

-¡Basta Por favor!- Suplicaba Tails, mas sin embargo sus gritos no aplacaban a su agresor

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Le gritó Sonic para lanzarse contra el muñeco maldito, pero se llevó una sorpresa al intentar golpearlo, ya que su brazo atravesó completamente a este.

- ¡AYUDENME!- Gritaba eufórico Tails

- ¿Qué se siente que nadie venga en tu rescate? ¿Qué se siente estar a mi merced y que nadie escuche tus suplicas? ¿Qué tu mejor amigo no este para salvarte?

-¡CÁLLATE!- Gritaron al unísono Tails y Sonic

Sonic seguía tratando de golpear a Tails Doll, pero solo conseguía atravesar su cuerpo. Trató de jalar a Tails para sacarlo de allí, pero igualmente atravesó con sus manos a su joven amigo. Tails gritaba y lloraba, a su vez Sonic estaba histérico, furioso. Se estaba volviendo a repetir la historia de hace un año, Solo que Sonic ahora sería testigo de la masacre que jamás deseo ver. Tails Doll había logrado atravesar la piel de su victima, La sangre brotaba de las heridas que lograba hacer. Tails no se movía, estaba paralizado por su miedo además que Tails Doll estaba sobre el.

Sonic no sabía que hacer, de pronto sintió como lo tomaban por la espalda y lo jalaban. Su agresor lo trataba de someter, pero Sonic ponía resistencia ¿Quién podría ser? De un movimiento El erizo logra liberarse para encontrarse cara a cara con Sheila. Ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja, con los ojos cerrados y con un ligero toque de transparencia en su cuerpo. Ambos peleaban, ella esquivaba solamente mientras Sonic trataba de golpearle. Ahora él pensaba ¿Porqué a ella si la puede tocar y a los otros no?

-Era una noche como esta- Comenzó a hablar el muñeco- Te habías espantado por el relato de Shadow y renunciaste a escuchar la historia. Al estar aquí mi aprendiz apareció y rayos azotaron en tu habitación. Muy pronto te tuvimos a nuestra merced. Hubieras visto tu cara cuando ocurrió. Dijiste que harías lo que fuera porque parara el dolor. Tus gritos fueron música para nuestros oídos. El dulce perfume de tu sangre, tu sudor y tus lagrimas fueron un deleite. Pedías a gritos ayuda, pero nadie venía, justo como ahora. Jajajaja

-Basta por favor- Tails Decía entre llantos- ¡Jamás debí hacer esa tonta reunión!-

-Ya te acordaste…- El juguete detiene sus ataques

-¡Si!- Tails entre jadeos dijo- Ahora recuerdo… ¡Todo fue mi culpa!

Tails doll sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada cruel a Tails. El muñeco levanto su brazo y lo enterró en el pecho de su victima. Tails abrió fuerte sus ojos dejando salir el brillo que llevaban, al igual que un quejido ahogado salió de sus labios. Lentamente cerró sus ojos

-¡TAILS!- Grito Sonic mientras caía de rodillas y romper en llanto. Sheila lo tomo de los hombros gentilmente. Sonic no le había prestado mucha atención a aquel gesto.

- Ya viste de lo que soy capas, tienes todo el día de mañana para hacer algo antes de que yo actúe- Le dijo de El muñeco de una forma confiada a Sonic.

- ¿P-porqué…?- Dijo el erizo sollozando- ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada?

-Ja, ahora eres solo un alma, no tienes estado físico, un fantasma- Explico el muñeco- Al compartir cuerpo con ella, me lo cediste también a mí. Solo uno de los tres puede obtener un estado corporal, ese ahora fui yo, lo que los deja a ustedes como fantasmas. Yo los veo, porque compartimos la mente

-El, no tenía que morir así… eres un asesino sin corazón…- Dice Sonic tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Gracias, que alago. Pero no te preocupes todavía, tu amiguito no ha muerto. Más adelante lo estará, por ahora estará bajo un sueño profundo. Y por cierto, tu también lo necesitas.- Tails Doll le dirige una mirada a Sheila y esta asiente para tomar a Sonic y llevárselo a la habitación blanca de nuevo. Ya estando los dos adentro ella cierra la puerta…

Fin del martes 25 de octubre

Shani: ¿Qué les pareció?

Daki: que fue un día bastante largo

Haku: Si, un día tardó tres capítulos en acabar, eso es bastante

Shani: si, lo se u.u pero ahora un capítulo será un día

Daki: Y cuando actualizarás?

Shani: actualizaré los sábados :)

Haku: y si no?

Shani: insinúas que no actualizaré ¬¬#

Haku: N-no, no, nada de eso

Shani: ¬¬

Daki: En fin, creo que nos veremos el sábado no?

Shani: asi es! Ya si no actualizo el sábado será el domingo :D

Haku: y si no?

Shani: ¬¬

Haku: Ok no me hagas caso

Daki: Como este capitulo fue subido en viernes, mañana sábado no habrá actualización

Haku: será hasta el próximo. Les parece que así sea lectores?

Daki: Como ya lo explicamos, no merecemos reviews por la tardanza, pero, no estaría mal aunque sea uno :3

Shani: Si tienen una duda, comentario, aclaración o simplemente un saludo, no duden en decirnos :)

Haku: Bueno creo que nos veremos luego :D

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

-Ellos regresaron- dijo Knuckles sorprendido

-Así es- contestó Sonic- Pero no sé que es lo que haré para detenerlos

-Debemos pedir ayuda a los demás

- ¡No! No quiero que se involucren más personas en esto.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres?

- Supongo que pelear es la única opción. Solo nosotros debemos actuar- Dijo Sonic apretando fuerte el puño "Esto acaba de empezar y no descansaré hasta que se acabe." Pensó.


End file.
